Reborn of Fire
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU: Fem!Percy. Poseidon thought she had died with Sally, but when she arrives at Camp Half-Blood twelve years later things once thought known have to be rethought. One question remains; Where has the daughter of Poseidon been? Jason/Panthea.
1. Panthea's Salvation, Poseidon's Pain

**AN: So I've uploaded another new story, it's a weakness of mine. Having so many stories at once but I promise to try and keep update pace as equal as possible. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story and I could use the help about pairings. I'm not sure who I want to pair Panthea up with. suggestions are welcome and then I'll start a poll about it.  
**

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 1: Panthea's Salvation. Poseidon's Pain. **

"How dare you! I provide for you and your little bastard!"

There was the sharp echo of flesh against flesh and Sally Jackson tried to hold back the whimper of pain. As she turned back to her – regretfully – husband she felt anger bubble to the surface.

"How dare I?" she demanded. "How dare you! My daughter is no bastard you pig of a man and provide for me? Ha! I've done everything to keep us feed, clothed and living here!"

Gabe stared in shock and the next thing Sally knew her face exploded again in pain as she was literally punched to the ground.

"I'll show you who is boss around here you harlot," Gabe spat and the blows reined down on her.

She couldn't help but think of how surprising it was Gabe even knew a word like harlot. Much less the meaning.

Sally felt heavy and knew Gabe meant business this time. Every inch of her hurt. She felt blood from cuts and mostly from her head but fought to stay conscience.

Gabe had gone but the pain remained. Trying to sit up some she was aware when Gabe returned and the smell of gasoline hit her.

"Too much trouble..." She heard him muttering. "Life insurance should cover my loss."

Her blue eyes widened, he was going to set the apartment on fire with her and Panthea inside!

"No!" Sally cried.

She tried to move to stop him but she was pushed aside. She fell hard and cringed when gasoline splashed onto her.

"Stupid woman," Gabe said, sighing as he lit a match.

He stood at the front door and chucked the match onto the gas. To make sure it burned he lit another and repeated the process. The room lit up like the fourth of July, the flames intense as the covered the room.

Sally could see Gabe running, shutting the door behind him. Sally struggled to stand, the fire not caring to give her time as it spread fast and she was highly flammable.

She had no choice but to rush through the flames, the sleeve of her right arm lighting up as she reached the smokey nursery which had small flames leaping inside, trying to reach the crib where her nearly two year old daughter slept.

Gabe had opened all the door in the house, but it looked like he's splashed some gasoline in this one just to hurt her more.

Sally nearly sobbed as she rushed into the slowly flaming room and to her daughter. Looking down at the squirming child, having woken by the heat and smoke, she felt tears fill her eyes. She didn't even care that flames were licking at her own body despite her attempts to put out the ones she could.

"Hold on Thea," Sally whispered. "I won't let you die here."

Panthea began to cry then, not loud or bellowing but almost to quiet to be normal sobs.

Sally saw the flames coming closer and knew she didn't have long. Not caring of the flames that ate at her as she leaned against the crib she closed her eyes and prayed to Hestia, goddess of the Heart and Home.

If anyone could save her daughter it was her old lover's sister.

_'Please, goddess Hestia, save my daughter, my Panthea. Save your niece. Take care of her where I can not.' _

As life faded to black for Sally she saw a shape flare from the flames and then a little girl who swiftly became a woman of eighteen or nineteen. She smiled and slumped to the ground beside the crib as she died in peace.

Hestia was the most forgotten of the Olympians. Few recalled the time when she'd sat upon a throne of power like her five younger siblings. None truly remembered how she had sadly, yet humbly rose and stepped down, head held high, and gave her throne to the young Dionysus to keep the peace.

No one would write poems for her.

So she was shocked greatly when she felt and heard the pain filled cry for help. A prayer towards her of all gods. It was enough reason for her to look at the mortal through her hearth but not the only reason.

_'Please, goddess Hestia, save my daughter, my Panthea. Save your niece. Take care of her where I can not.' _

The woman, badly beaten, half dead and on fire had thought.

One of her brothers had broken the oath it seemed, but she didn't care for oaths like the one her brothers had made. She had quickly traveled to the home of the woman, into the nursery just as the fire engulfed the crib, and the woman left for the underworld.

She prayed this woman found Elysium as she rushed to the crib and looked down. The babe was crying loudly now and though it seemed the fire was slow to burn her it had begun to kill the girl.

Pulling a dagger from no where Hestia chanted in ancient Greek, slit her thumb and drew a symbol for daughter on the near dead babies forehead.

"Be reborn from the flames of the hearth child, my first and only daughter," Hestia finished, picking the girl up.

The baby seemed to heal as the symbol in golden blood glowed and sunk into her body. The babies features changed subtly. Her once near black hair had lightened to a reddish brown color, though it could have been more red then brown.

The babe didn't have much hair and what she did have was fine and thin on her head. Though the burns she had before had healed her hair would have to regrow to it thicker length over the years.

The flames danced around them. Around, on the baby – Panthea she recalled – and in the baby's sea green eyes. But she did not burn.

Hestia smiled and ran a finger over the babies cheek. She was probably around one, nearly two years old. If Hestia had a guess she'd say the girl was a daughter of Poseidon. Surprising, Poseidon had never sired female demigods before.

"Lets get you somewhere safe," Hestia whispered and disappeared in flames.

She had to make plans, figure out a way to raise Panthea without breaking the ancient laws.

**xXx**

Everyone could see Poseidon was depressed during the winter solstice. He barely said a word and when he did it was nearly hollow. Even Athena began to worry for her rival.

"I believed that is the last of today's topics," Zeus said, but to his surprise Poseidon spoke.

"Not necessarily brother," Poseidon said. "I have something to say."

They all waited for him to continue and Hestia looked up from her Hearth.

"About two years ago I met a mortal woman who could see through the mist," he began and Zeus and Hades' faces darkened quickly. "We became involved and I sire a child."

"You broke the oath!" Hades and Zeus bellowed.

"Father, Lord Hades," Athena began, frowning. "Be calm, yelling will solve nothing."

Poseidon was glaring at his brothers.

"I did, but don't think I don't know of your secrets brothers."

Both brothers paled but no one else knew what the sea Lord meant.

"Fine," but why chance telling us this?" Hades asked, plotting ways to make his nephews like difficult.

"Sally had a daughter about two years ago, about four months ago there was a fire started by her new husband. I found out recently, Sally died. My daughter..." Poseidon's voice cracked. "Her body wasn't found but they think she died as well, cremated by the fire."

The council gaped at him in shock, some in sadness for the teary eyed sea lord. Many of the female goddesses were openly crying.

Hestia watched on in sadness and knowing. She had thought Panthea was Poseidon's daughter. The more likely had been Hades or Zeus but Panthea's eyes before the adoption had been solid bright sea green.

Now they were sea green with the flames of the hearth highlighting them. Thea – even Pan or Panny as were her other nicknames given – seemed to be able to change the intensity with her emotions. She was so vibrant and changing, like the sea.

Hestia barely noticed when the council ended and her family all left. She moved her flames around in the hearth and she had a feeling of guilt. She had the chance to tell Poseidon she'd saved his daughter – such a strange thing. A rarity for her brother who had never had a demigod daughter.

But if they knew Panthea was alive Zeus and Hades may have her new daughter killed to prevent the great prophecy. She would most likely not be able to raise Panthea, even if the way she was going about it wasn't technically against the laws.

So as much as she wanted to confide in Poseidon it was safer this way. Until Thea was older, until she was trained and ready to face Camp Half-Blood. Because as much godly blood as Thea now had she was still a demigod, she still possessed the blood of Sally Jackson, her birth mother.

Hestia was no prophet, oracle or seer. She could not see the future in any way, shape or form, but she had a feeling Panthea would save them all.

She'd decide their fate in the end and Hestia had faith in her daughter. One day she'd get to meet her father and one day Poseidon's pain over Thea's supposed death would end. She just hoped her brother could forgive her when the truth came out.


	2. The Hearths Only Daughter

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but with Thanksgiving I didn't have the time to write much. Also remember that my website, linked on my profile, will have pictures and other information for this story. **

**It is usually updated once a week. Also, the poll for the pairing has come back. It was a really close call between Jason Grace, Hermes, and Male!Thalia. Jason won, with eighteen. Surprisingly enough, though I thought Jason and Hermes would never reach a tie breaker.  
**

**I think a pairing between Panthea and Jason will be interesting and am actually looking forward to writing it. Of course they might not meet for a while so don't be surprised by crushes in between now and them meeting.  
**

**Anyways I was very happy with the reviews, surprised since I only had one chapter up but very happy. I hope to hear from all of you this chapter as well, and I hope you like it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 2: The Hearths Only Daughter. **

**Six Years later: September 2000. **

Panthea Jackson rested against one of the few boulders overlooking the beach. The waves which washed up on the island she'd called home for many years now. Longer then she could honestly remember.

The sun beat down on her head, the coppery auburn color looking as if it had caught on fire at some angles. Her skin was between pale and sun-kissed, it mostly it kept a sun-kissed tone because she was in the sun so often.

It wasn't like it ever burnt her, she'd never had a sunburn in her life, she only knew what one was because her mother had worried about her getting them when she was younger.

As she watched the sea her eyes shinned to mirror it, a bright sea green. But around the pupil and Irish you could see the red flames of the hearth begging to be let back in. It was clear upon seeing her she was not normal. If she ever met a mortal she was sure to stand out in a crowd.

Her mother had explained to her once that this was because she was more god then mortal. When her mother had saved her as a baby, from a fire, most of her mortal blood and heritage had been burnt away.

Sort of like how Hercules had burned on his own funeral pyre and ascended to Olympus to become a god without his mortal flesh.

The difference was she had been saved, she hadn't burnt away completely, and then there was the adoption.

Blood adoptions were rare, never really being done by the gods, but they were possible. The last one preformed had been over two thousand years before and by a minor goddess who wanted to save a child after it was nearly crushed to death.

Her mother, Hestia, was the oldest of the gods. The eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea. Once a council member and the goddess of Heath and Home. She was more important then many of Olympus paid mind too and of course one of the most powerful. There was hardly anything more powerful then her mothers domains, besides the Big Three perhaps.

She digressed though. Because of all this, she was truly the blood child of Hestia. Her mentor, and grandmother, had explained it to her as it being like she was born to Poseidon, Hestia and Sally Jackson. She'd mentioned something about a threesome but she didn't really understand what Tethys had meant.

Tethys was her trainer when it came to her water control. Her mother had figured out early that while she could teach her control of fire, only a sea goddess could teach her about water. Hestia had few people to trust and she knew Amphitrite was out of the question, and she couldn't go to Poseidon.

So Hestia had went to the next best person, Tethys, the Titaness of the sea and wife of Oceanus. Hestia had been on good terms with the Sea Titaness and knew Tethys was always ones to be loyal to family and keep a secret.

Not to mention Hestia had went digging and found out Sally Jackson's mother had not been the mortal, Patricia Jackson, but Tethys herself.

Sally Jackson had been a demi-titan, and hadn't even realized it. What was thought to be clear sight was truly titan blood. Hestia had been flabbergasted, and it had only added to how powerful Panthea could grow to be.

It would explain how Panthea had such powerful control of water, because Hestia had never seen a child of Poseidon with such control. Not Orion, not Theseus and none before or after them could twist, and shape water or liquid to the extent Panthea was learning to.

"Pan, lunch will be ready before long," a soft, gentle voice said from some feet beside her.

Looking over she saw a girl, about sixteen, with tanned skin, caramel hair pulled back, a white Greek style dress much like Panthea usually wore, and hazelnut brown eyes.

"Coming Calypso," Panthea spoke, stand and dusting some sand from her dress.

For years she had lived on Ogygia, the Island inhabited by Calypso. The ability to age had been something Hestia was sure the Fates had a hand in. At first Hestia was unsure if Panthea would age when she'd brought the baby to the island.

Calypso had simply smiled and assured them she would age until she no longer wanted to, if she desired to stay passed the age of sixteen.

Panthea (or Thea, Pan or Panny) didn't know why she wouldn't want to. This was her home, her mother, Calypso and even Tethys were her family. She even thought of the servants as family.

Though she'd admit, at least to herself, that the outside world; Manhattan, her mother had called it, intrigued her.

And then the prospect of meeting her father, she had always wondered if he would like her. She knew from Hestia had told her about camp that sometimes the gods ignored their children, some never being claimed before their luck ran out.

Then she would have to remind herself that her father thought her dead, so the worry was all redundant anyways. If they did meet would he even recognize her? She look different then when she was a baby.

Hestia had told her she had much darker hair before the adoption and her eyes didn't have flames highlighting them the very last time Poseidon had seen her as a baby.

"You know if you think to hard your face might stick that way," Tethys said as Thea entered the dinning pavilion.

Tethys was a rather kind woman, but she could easily become a deadly enemy. Her eyes always caused Thea to remember her birth mother. She didn't have many memories of Sally Jackson, but she remembered blue eyes that changed with emotions.

Tethys had bright red hair, brighter then even Thea's light coppery auburn, but it was obvious where the recessive gene had come from (Sally and Tethys).

Thea flushed, and scrunched her nose up before sitting down at one end of the table. Tethys and Calypso both claimed the head of the long table and there was a plate sat out beside her own.

She blinked, wondering who would be coming. Maybe another god? She knew Hermes sometimes visited Calypso, though she'd never been aloud to meet the messenger god.

Thea's question was answered moments latter when a small figure, around her own age, appeared in the sea. Long brown hair, and eyes bright with the hearths fires.

Thea grinned.

"Mom!" she cried, her eyes brightening with flames.

Hestia smiled, happy to see her daughter and in amusement at how the hearths fire engulfed her usually mixed sea colored eyes. In that moment you'd be hard pressed to guess Thea was a child of Poseidon as well.

"Thea," Hestia said, using her most common nickname and most liked. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday."

Panthea frowned slightly then and allowed her eyes to return to their normal mix of green and flames. Her eight birthday had been a few weeks ago, and she had wanted her mother to be there but she had been unable to get away from Olympus.

Calypso had explained that it was rather chaotic up there since the daughter of Zeus had recently died and turned into a tree. Thalia or something like that.

Thea smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry mom, I understand," she said and the food was served seconds later.

Hestia smiled at her daughter, and thought of how much had changed in the last six years. Hestia had always been slightly envious of her families demigod children.

But she was basically the first virgin goddess and she didn't think she could handle the sadness that would come with having demigod children.

Even if she had used the method she'd used with Thea, they would eventually fallen to the fates.

Hestia wasn't called the most peaceful on Olympus for nothing, but she was also rather sensitive when it came to maters of the heart.

She didn't like saying goodbye, and even though she knew one day she'd have to say goodbye to Panthea. It was well worth the time she got to spend with her daughter, her first and only daughter.

**xXx**

"You need to be more focused, Thea!" Calypso called from the sidelines.

Thea frowned and spun the sword in her hand, the bronze blade shinning in the evening sun. Tethys smiled all too sweetly as the the Titaness of the Sea and child of the Sea and Hearth circled one another.

"You'll thank me for this later, granddaughter," Tethys said, smirking lightly before springing forward.

Calypso and Hestia both watched from the sidelines as the two swords collided, and the battle began. Both winced, neither having been much for fighting.

"She's getting better," Calypso said, looking at the goddess of the hearth who had grown from child form to her adult form.

"I can tell," Hestia said as she saw Thea jump back, block a stab from Tethys and hook the woman's sword before disarming the Titaness in one move.

Tethys raised an eyebrow at Thea and smiled proudly before summoning another sword, and kicked Thea's feet out from under her.

Thea's back hit the ground with a thump, and Thea groaned. Her eyes widened when she saw the sword coming down on her. She knew Tethys well enough to know she'd only stop if it was a kill blow, and it wasn't.

Rolling out of the way she shot to her feet and backed away far enough to rub the golden cuff bracelet on her right wrist. Her sword had fallen from her hands when she'd been tripped and that sword had never been the best suited for her.

Her mother had said that one day the right sword would be given to her, when she went to camp, but until then she'd have to find the best balanced for her. The four foot long bronze sword had won the roll when she'd begun her training at four.

In a flash Thea held a long bow, which had a cheery red like wood. In truth it was made for her by her mother, from strong sturdy wood from her hearth.

Tethys turned in time to see Thea pull back the bow string and a flaming arrow to appear as if she'd notched it before hand. Tethys smiled in pride as the arrow was released and she barely side stepped it, the arrow cutting into her side armor but not skin thankfully.

It had taken Thea years to learn to shoot with any precision, and she only got better with age. It had taken Hestia many years to help her daughter learn archery, but she'd never given up.

Many did when it came to children of Poseidon but she knew it just took time and patience. After all, if Orion could be called the best male hunter to be mortal and be a son of Poseidon then Thea could learn to be just as good with a bow.

The area it had cut through on the Titanesses armor smoked and Tethys lowered her sword and laughed.

Looking over at her smiling mother and Calypso she grinned and lowered Pyrós (her bow) to her side.

"Good job Thea," Tethys said. "I think that's all for today. We'll start back tomorrow at noon."

Thea nodded and soon she was on the beach of Ogygia, watching Tethys as she disappeared into the ocean.

"You did very well today," Hestia said, and Thea looked up at her with a large smile.

"Thanks," she said. "Do you have to leave?"

Hestia sighed, and nodded.

"I'm sorry Panny," she began. "But I have to or someone will notice my absence."

Thea nodded and smiled at her mother.

"It's alright, I understand. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I think I can do that," Hestia said, smiling and gave her daughter and hug and nodded at Calypso before disappearing in flames.

**444448**


	3. Training & Revelations

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long. But here is the next chapter. It's unbearably short, at last to me who is used to at least three thousand words on average but I like how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well and I'll try to update a little faster.  
**

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 3: Training & Revelations. **

**Four years later: November 2004.**

Four years had passed since Thea's eighth birthday and over the years she'd grown from a short awkward eight year old to a taller, puberty stricken twelve year old. She was now physically older the the common age her mother usually took.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Pan," Calypso said as she held her bo staff in her hand.

Calypso wasn't much of a fighter, but she could fight. Her weapon of choice was a bo staff, which she was surprisingly deadly with. When Calypso had first begun instructing Panthea alongside Tethys it had surprised Thea, but her surrogate sister had proven to be a deadly enemy.

Thea's eyes narrowed and she dodged a blow from the heavy wooden staff, and struck with her sword. The celestial bronze hit the bo staff, but Thea had an idea the staff wasn't made of mortal wood seeing as it didn't scratch it all all.

The fight continued, and ended when Thea failed to jump over a low sweep from Calypso's staff, and her feet were swept from under her and she landed on her butt in the sand of the beach.

"Styx!" Thea cried, clinched her fist in the sand and shaking her head. "I'll never be able to beat your or grams at this rate."

Calypso laughed,leaning on her staff.

"I don't expect you to be able to beat us Thea, even after all these years," Calypso began. "Tethys and I have been alive for thousand of years before you. It's only natural we'd beat you no matter how skilled you are right now. Not to mention we both know that sword has never worked in the right way for you."

Thea sighed.

"I guess," she said. "I wish mom would let me go to camp already. I'm twelve, how much more training could I possibly need?"

Calypso gave her younger sister – as she'd come to see the girl as, the longest staying companion she'd ever had – a sympathetic look. She understood what this was about and it wasn't about camp at all. Thea had never been outside of Ogygia and it had begun taking it's toll on the puberty stricken preteen.

"You want to leave the island, see the world," Calypso said, her eyes sad and wise. "To meet people your own age and discover things you've never seen before."

Thea looked out at the open ocean with longing and sighed.

"Is it wrong of me to want to leave? Mama tells the best stories of what it's like, but I want to see it too." The flames of the heart were all but gone from her sea colored eyes as they misted over with tears. "I want to see Manhattan, it sounds lovely. I want to see the cars she mentioned and the buildings taller than some mountains."

Calypso sighed.

"I understand, and it's not wrong," Calypso said. "I wish I could see them as well."

Thea's head whipped around and she gasped.

"No, Caly," she began. "I didn't mean it like that! Maybe if mom allows it you can come with us?"

Calypso smiled and shook her head.

"No, it is forbidden. It is my punishment for my roll in the Titan war..."

Thea snorted, interrupting Calypso.

"For siding with your family, I know. I think it's a loud of minotaur dung, the gods don't sound very fair if they punished you simply for siding with those you'd known since birth. Your family."

"I agree my daughter," a familiar voice said from behind them. "But I was young then, as were my siblings and things were done that even I have second guessed now."

"Mom!" Thea cried, standing up and running over to hug Hestia.

The hearths goddess stood in her adult form for once, her long brown hair pulled by into a braid and her warn fiery eyes looking at her daughter sadly but with love.

Hestia had been there long enough to hear the end of Calypso and Thea's conversation and it had broken her heart.

Hestia had wanted to give Thea all the chances in life, but she realized how hard that might be seeing as she lived and had grown up on a island invisible to the mortal eye.

With only invisible servants, wild life, Tethys and Calypso to keep her company. Not even Blaze and Snow seemed to be enough to keep her daughter happy.

Blaze was a small fox cub Thea came across while exploring with Snow. It had been injured and Thea nursed him back to health. Snow was a large white dire wolf. The strange fact about Ogygia was it held all sorts of wildlife usually not even seen on islands.

Most were animals thought to be extinct, like the dire wolf. Snow ranged in the middle size of a full grown hellhound and a young hellhound.

"Hello dear," Hestia said, hugging her daughter back. "I have news."

Panthea stepped back, and decided to run over and collect her sword before coming to stand in to attention in front of her mother.

"Oh?" Calypso questioned.

Hestia had a bright look in her eyes as she looked from Calypso to Thea.

"Yes...the children of Camp Half-Blood are coming to Olympus during the Winter Sotlice this year," she began and Thea blinked, her head lifting in hope.

"Oh, mama could I – "

Hestia gave Thea a scolding look and the girl flushed and looked down a bit, cutting herself off.

"Sorry, mom," she muttered and Hestia smiled.

"It's alright Thea," she said and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, the children will be coming to Olympus for a field trip of sorts."

Hestia looked at her daughter then and smiled wider.

"I was weary of allowing Thea to attend as well, though I did think it would be good for her. Assuming I could get her safely in and out," she said. "Now I am determined that it would be best for you."

Panthea blinked and then grinned, nearly bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"You mean it mother?" Thea asked. "I can go to Olympus with the other children?"

Hestia nodded.

"Yes, but you must keep a low profile," Hestia said. "Now, isn't it time for you to walk Blaze and Snow?"

Thea nodded.

"Good, go and do that and we'll discuss the details of the trip at a later date," Hestia stated and she watched as Thea ran off to take care of her two animal companions, and as sad as it was, her best friends.

"You've made her year," Calypso said, smiling. "How long were you standing there?"

Hestia sighed.

"Long enough to know I've sheltered her too much. I should have taken her to the mortal world, even if only for a short time years ago. I was afraid though, afraid of being found out and her getting hurt."

Calypso nodded.

"You only meant the best for her," the daughter of Atlas said. "Come, we should get dinner ready for when Thea returns."


	4. In Plain Sight

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, pretty soon Thea will be going to camp and Poseidon will discover what became of his daughter.  
**

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 4: In Plain Sight. **

"Now, you remember what we discussed about today?" Hestia asked her daughter.

Thea nodded.

"Don't run off. Don't talk to any gods, don't attract attention to myself and concentrate on keeping my eyes green and flameless."

Hestia smiled as Panthea recited that for the dozenth time.

"Good," Hestia said and then sighed. "I wish I'd taught you to flame earlier, it would have come in handy."

Thea smiled.

"I'm getting better at it, but water travel is easier," she said, admitting to the fact she found something easier then controlling a part of her fire powers.

Hestia nodded. She supposed water traveling would be easier for her. Thea had been of the sea's power since before she was even born, but had been reborn of the fire.

"That is something, I suppose," Hestia said, readjusting the mint colored beanie on her daughter's head.

Panthea's wavy-curly coppery hair fell around her shoulder and down her back, the rest tucked under the beanie hat.

"Have fun in Manhattan, Panny!" Calypso called as Panthea grabbed Hestia's hand.

Thea smiled at Calypso, waiving quickly as the two flamed away. Thea opened her eyes when she felt her feet back on solid ground. She saw roads, people, signs and tall buildings and many other things she had only ever heard about.

"It's magnificent," Thea whispered, in awe of everything around her.

Hestia chuckled and pulled Thea around a corner. She could see through the falling snow that the half-bloods and Chiron had just arrived, and were beginning to go through the front doors.

"Hurry and fall in line with them. I'll see you at the top, darling," Hestia told her.

Thea grinned and nodded before jogging off to fall in line behind a girl with long black hair, around thirteen or fourteen. Thea didn't really pay much attention to anything but what was going on around her. So many things around her she'd never seen before.

Like the large tree which seemed to be decorated for some reason. She knew about Christmas, but they never decorated a tree with anything on Ogygia.

"Now, remember to be respectful when we arrive children," a man, who Thea could only assume was Chiron, said from the front.

"600th floor, please," the man said to someone at the desk.

Panthea could hardly see or hear from the back, but soon they were all ushered into the elevator and Panthea gasped when she was nearly pushed by others.

She would have fallen if not for an older boy, around eighteen or nineteen, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on one side of his face and beside him was a girl her age, with princess curls and intense gray eyes.

"Hey, watch out," the boy said, smiling slightly.

Looking at him more closely she had to stop a small flush from forming over her cheeks. She'd never been around a boy before. It surprised her, and left her a bit lost for words. She almost wasn't sure he was a boy, but he didn't look like a girl she'd ever seen before.

And the only way she'd know for sure was to...check, and her mom and Hestia had said it wasn't acceptable to check a boy or girl - mortal or demigod - for gender.

"Sorry," she muttered, and the boy chuckled while the blonde girl smiled at her, but was looking confused as well.

"I haven't seen you around camp, are you new?" the girl asked.

She stared, wide eyed for a moment, and nodded.

"Very much so," she said. "I'm Panthea. Or just Thea or Pan is fine."

"Panthea," the boy said. "That's a unique name. I'm Luke, son of Hermes. This is Annabeth."

He motioned to the blonde girl.

"Daughter of Athena. Do you know who your godly parent is?" Annabeth continued.

Panthea wanted to make herself shrink against the wall. She was very aware of her parentage.

Her mother and Calypso had told her years ago that Hestia had adopted her, in more ways than one, and that she was just as much Hestia's daughter in blood as she was Poseidon's and Sally Jackson's.

She could also see that Luke and Annabeth hadn't been the only ones to notice her. The man in the wheelchair had as well, Chiron, she thought to herself.

"Um, no," she said, sadly.

Luke looked at her strangely and then nodded.

"That happens a lot, don't be to down though. I'm sure you'll be claimed soon," Annabeth said, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

The elevator dinged seconds later, and Chiron led everyone out. Thea stayed back with Luke and Annabeth, and hoped she wouldn't draw to much more attention to herself.

As it was she was beginning to get nervous and when she got nervous the flames in her eyes got larger. Right now they were absent, but she could feel their desire to return.

It wasn't like she'd ever controlled her eye color like this before. Usually she let them change to their desire, and with her emotions.

"Once we've finished here, on our way back we will stop at some of the shops," Chiron told everyone as they approached the large temple like building which was more than likely where the throne room was.

"This is so exiting," Annabeth said and Thea smiled, looking around with bright eyes.

Her nervousness had begun to fade once she'd gotten out of the cramped elevator, but she thought it might have more to do with all the new things she was seeing. How could she be nervous when she was seeing so many things for the first time?

Once inside what she assumed was the throne room she couldn't help but look around at all the gods who sat upon their thrones.

For a moment she looked for her mother, but recalled that she didn't have a throne anymore. Instead she found her mother at her hearth, watching with a soft smile, her eyes locking with Panthea's momentarily.

"Welcome, Half-Bloods to Olympus," a man with stormy electric blue eyes and black hair said.

She thought this must be Zeus, and looking around her eyes found another with dark hair and black eyes, Hades she realized. Hera, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hermes...it was amazing.

Then she saw a man, with black hair, and sad sea green eyes. He looked the most depressed of them all, even compared to Hades who was only on Olympus for this time of year, once a year.

She frowned, and realized where she recognized the sea green eyes from. She saw them in her own reflection when the flames weren't over powering the color, and when the flames weren't overpowering the green color. The trident at his side was the last piece of the puzzle to her. This was Poseidon, this was her father.

She canted her head to the side, and stared, for once having no problem keeping her eyes sea green instead of a mix of green and fire.

She frowned though, missing the introductions that went around, and making sure to make herself small and not draw attention to herself from the gods.

If she had to introduce herself than the other campers would notice and questions would be asked...probably. She couldn't afford that. Unfortunately she had no choice.

"And you, child?" Athena asked, having noticed the girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

She seemed to want to hide behind her hair and beanie cap though and she saw her own Daughter and Luke – a son of Hermes, she recalled – push her forward some.

"Umm...I'm Pan," she muttered. "I'm undetermined."

The gods nodded, some taking notice of her and she saw how Poseidon was staring at her in a searching way. As If he thought she looked familiar but was dismissing it, and Hestia was staring in a concerned and sad manner at both her brother and daughter.

After that there was a small party, a Christmas themed one from what some of the campers whispered and muttered, while older ones called it a Solstice celebration. All she knew was she hadn't had this much fun or felt this much awe for things around her since she was a little girl, exploring Ogygia.

The Christmas Tree was the thing she liked the most. It was tall, nearly taller than the gods and their thrones, with beautiful decorations.

She wondered if her mother could help her and Calypso decorate a tree like this on Ogygia when they went home.

"Having fun?" Luke asked, handing her a glass with what she realized was Nectar inside.

She knew she could drink Nectar more often and in larger quantities than a normal half-blood because of her bloodline. She was barely human after the fire when she was little. But there was still a point where it could kill her.

"Yeah, I've never seen a tree like this before," she said, looking up at it happily.

"You've never seen a Christmas Tree?" he asked, confused.

"Well, not this big," she said, trying to fix her own mistake. "Or this pretty."

Luke nodded and Annabeth ran over, ranting about one thing or another. She was really unsure, Annabeth talked really fast when excited.

"Ah, children," Chiron said, smiling at them though he gazed at her the longest. "May I talk to Pan here for a moment?"

Luke and Annabeth looked at him and nodded, before walking off.

Panthea looked at him in worry, but tried to seem brave.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Chiron, and your Pan?"

Panthea bit her lip.

"Panthea, actually. Pan or Thea is fine though."

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"I know all my students, and I am aware you are not one of them. Mind explaining that to me?"

Panthea looked down, trying to think of what to do. She was saved from this by her mother's voice.

"I can explain Chiron," Hestia said, in adult form as she walked over. "Let's go for a walk, Chiron, Thea."

Chiron looked between the two, and it looked like an idea had formed in his head. Then the Centaur nodded and discretely the three left the Throne room.


	5. Chiron Knows Best

**AN: So, here is the newest chapter. I am sorry it took so long, but better late than never. Next chapter Hestia will be talking to Poseidon and some things which stall Thea's arrival at camp come to light. In the end, Hestia decides it would be safest at camp for Thea.  
**

**As for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 5: Chiron Knows Best. **

Hestia led them into a garden on Olympus, where there was a stone bench, a water fountain and a few nymphs hanging out.

The nymphs bowed when they saw Hestia and she noticed one nymph, who wore a blue dress and had water blue eyes looking at her strangely, but smiling.

"Miss," the nymph said, and Panthea blinked at this.

She'd met only one nymph before, considering Calypso was also considered a nymph by some.

And then there were the nereids she'd met once or twice in the ocean when she was allowed to go for a swim with the sharks and other water animals.

Tethys considered it good training for her to explore the ocean to her hearts desire.

Hestia wasn't so sure about it, but Tethys had promised Thea's mother that Poseidon would not notice, even if he were to be paying attention, thanks to her blessing for her to go unnoticed.

"If you would be so kind as to leave us to talk?" Hestia said more then asked, but she said it so kindly it didn't matter that it was an order.

"Of course, Lady Hestia," another nymph said and the three nymphs nearly sprinted off to an unknown location.

"Why did that one speak to me as if she knew me?" Thea asked, looking up at her mother.

"She's a water nymph, she probably sensed your connection to the ocean," Hestia said quietly and motioned for her daughter to sit at the bench if she desired.

Panthea smiled but instead of sitting on the bench she went over to the fountain which seemed to be a dedication to a young goddess with a bow and a stag at her side.

Artemis it appeared, Panthea couldn't think of any other who wielded a bow like that.

After admiring it she sat down on the edge of the fountain and crossed her legs at the ankle, and moved her hand through the surface of the water like she would do back home.

Usually she had Snow or Blaze with her, though.

Chiron looked between the two in front of him.

He was shocked to see that the mysterious girl was able to pull her hand from the fountain she was sitting at, and the water followed her.

It seemed like by will itself the girl moved her fingers slightly and it formed a shape. A ballerina which began a dance across the surface of the water in the fountain.

Hestia smiled proudly, and looked to her poor confused half brother.

"You're curious about who Thea is," she began, drawing Chiron's attention back to her.

It also drew Panthea's attention and said girl looked up quickly. The water ballerina she'd been playing with splashed back into the fountain almost in that same instant.

"I thought I had an idea, Lady Hestia, but after seeing that I am unsure of it myself," he said and Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"And what conclusion did you come to?" she asked.

Chiron took a deep breath and released it before speaking.

"Your daughter," he said.

Hestia smiled, as did Panthea and it was in that moment the flames of the hearth sprang back to life in Thea's eyes.

She smiled wider, not only at the surprise on Chiron's face, but at the fact her vision had improved.

Thought it was not by much, when she tried to force her eyes to be completely green her vision was not exactly perfect.

She wasn't blind or anything and could see perfectly by mortal standards, but by demigod or immortal standard her vision went down a little.

It just felt weird to her, a person who could usually see miles out with perfect clarity.

Her mother explained it to her as being a perk to being mostly of godly blood, though her blood was still red, it almost seemed oranger than a normal demigod or mortal, but only just.

It was probably only noticeable to an immortal or one with sight like her own.

"Chiron, Panthea is my daughter," Hestia said. "But not just mine."

"How is that possible?" Chiron asked. "Did you find a way around your maiden vow, like Athena? She does not seem to be a young goddess...but she also feels different from a demigod."

Hestia wasn't surprised Chiron could sense the godly blood that was so strong in her daughter, but it led her to worry if one of the others had noticed as well.

If they had, none of them had mentioned it, though Poseidon had seem intrigued by Panthea, almost like he knew her.

She sighed mentally, feeling the guilt creep in at the thought of her favorite little brother.

"I did not, and she is not a goddess. Though she is as close as a demigod would ever get without being granted godhood. Thea is a special case, there has never been a demigod like her and there shall never be another."

Chiron frowned slightly and looked over at the quiet auburn haired girl, who now had flames dancing in the depths of familiar sea green eyes.

"Please, tell me everything."

Hestia nodded and walked over to the bench, and sat down. Chiron rolled his wheelchair so he faced Hestia but had a good view of Thea as well.

"It was ten years ago," Hestia said. "Do you remember the hurricanes that swept through in 1994?"

Chiron nodded.

"Yes, I assumed Poseidon was upset about something."

Hestia nodded grimly.

"In October of 1994 I heard a prayer, a woman who was praying to me to help her baby. To protect my niece..."

Chiron's eyes widened, and he began to connect the dots, so to say.

"I of course was caught of guard but decided to answer this prayer. I arrived in time to find the apartment of this woman on fire, and the woman herself was dead seconds after I arrived. The baby she was slumped over was barely alive, the flames had begun to devour her."

Thea shivered at the faint memory, but smiled as she realized that fire couldn't hurt her like that anymore. The fire was a part of her, just as the water was.

"Di Immortals," Chiron breathed, and his eyes connected with Thea's.

Hestia nodded as if sensing Chiron was thinking the baby had been Thea.

"The baby was Thea, and didn't have long to live. So I decided to save her by adopting her as my own. You know of the ritual, used only once or twice in the past by minor goddesses, usually on mortals," Hestia said and Chiron nodded.

"Yes, basically a blood adoption. Used very sparsely, even in Ancient times. It all but stopped after a while."

"What I didn't count on at the time was the fact a lot of her mortal blood and flesh had been burnt away. The ritual was completed, and she became my daughter, the girl you see now. She hasn't truly changed from what she would have looked like if the fire had never happened, except her eyes and her hair being lighter," Hestia explained.

"I realized soon after she was one of my brothers children. At the winter solstice meeting Poseidon came clean. He'd recently found out about the fire, and that his daughter was considered dead, though no body was found. That is why he was so upset that year, and the reason behind the poor weather."

"Panthea," Chiron said. "She's your and Poseidon's daughter now. But how is she not a goddess? You did say the fire burnt away most her mortal coil."

"It did, but Sally's bloodline is strong. It held onto her daughter, even in death. She is the daughter of not only myself and Poseidon, but of Sally Jackson as well. As is right, Sally was her birth mother after all," Hestia said, nodding.

Then, a few seconds later, she continued.

"I took her to someone to be raised, somewhere safe. I didn't think it wise or safe for anyone to know about her yet. During this time she needed training. I trained her as best I could, as did her caretaker. But soon it was obvious I needed someone connected to the sea."

"I can not see Triton, or Amphitrite agreeing to help," Chiron said and Hestia chuckled.

"No, neither did I. Nor did I think it would be safe, so I went to the only other person I could. You know I am on good terms with Tethys."

Chiron's eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

"Ah, the Titaness of the Sea. So she trained Panthea...but why? She is usually rather picky of students she takes on."

Chiron didn't know the sea Titaness well, he'd only met her a few times. But he knew this much about her.

Hestia sighed.

"It seemed I was wrong about just how much godly blood Thea had inherited at her birth, before she was reborn of the hearths flames. Her mother, Sally wasn't as mortal as she herself thought. She was really a daughter of Tethys..." Hestia trailed off and Chiron's face was actually rather comically.

"Demi-Titan," he said in shock. "There hasn't been a known demi-titan in centuries."

"I think there are still a few around, but the Titans who are free enough to do this try there best to shelter these mortal children they sire. Knowing they have no place to go, we both know any camp for demi-titans was wiped out in the war."

Chiron seemed to sigh in regret almost and nodded.

"I am aware. So Thea is a legacy of Tethys, meaning she has titan blood as well as godly blood."

"I believe she is half god, a quarter titan and a quarter human," Hestia said, nodding. "It is the only fractional possibility I can think of."

"That is a unique mix," Chiron said. "And she was raised..."

"By Calypso," Hestia said, finishing Chiron's sentence and question he'd yet to ask.

"I knew I couldn't raise her myself in the mortal world. Someone would eventually notice, so I decided to go to Ogygia. Calypso loved Thea, and the company it grants her. Unfortunately, I neglected to think of the fact Thea may want to see beyond the island."

"I see, I take it this was the first time Panthea has been off Ogygia?" Chiron asked.

"It is," Thea said, before her mother could answer. "It's wonderful here, though it smells a little funny down there. Up here it smells similar to Ogygia."

"It explains the accent as well," Chiron said, chuckling.

Panthea blinked.

"Accent?"

Hestia smiled at her innocent daughter.

"You do have a bit of an accent daughter. Like you've lived in a part of Greece. Like Calypso and Tethys."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed anything different, really," she muttered.

"Will she be coming back to the camp with the campers?" Chiron suddenly asked. "She looks about the right age, twelve?"

Hestia froze for a moment and her daughter looked at her with almost hopeful eyes, but they were also unsure.

She knew her daughter would miss Ogygia, even if she did want to explore this new world by going back to camp with the campers.

"I don't know. If she were to go I'd have to tell the council of her existence. Tell Poseidon his daughter is alive," she said. "I knew I'd have to one day, but..."

"I understand Lady Hestia," Chiron said. "But she is still a demigod, and needs interaction with children around her own age. I think it's time the world knew about her, that Lord Poseidon knew. Especially if the..."

He trailed off, looking to Thea who seemed slightly confused, and back to Hestia.

The goddess of hearth and home seemed to know exactly what Chiron meant. The Prophecy. Thea was still a half-blood, still a candidate for the prophecy.

Now more then ever.

Hestia had heard part of the prophecy. A child of the eldest gods, they'd assumed it just meant the big three, but maybe it wasn't that simple.

Thea was not only a child of Poseidon but herself. Hearth and Sea, two of the eldest gods.

"Yes, I know. I know it'll cause some questions, but I need a little more time before I can send Thea to camp without worrying constantly. In the coming new year I will bring Thea to camp with me."

Thea jumped up from the fountain and grinned.

"Really, I can go to Camp?" she asked.

Hestia laughed softly at her excited daughter.

"Yes, after the solstice holidays. I think we should gather some things and see about getting Blaze and Snow situated to bring with you."

"Blaze and Snow?" Chiron questioned.

"Her companions. Blaze is a young fox she's had about five years now. Snow is a large dire wolf that Calypso gifted to Panthea when she was younger. They're harmless as long as they are not threatened and will listen to Thea's orders."

Chiron nodded.

"Alright then. I will tell those who ask, and it seemed she had made friends with Luke and Annabeth, so I am sure some will ask, that she returned home to settle some unfinished business. I will see her sometime in January, I assume?" Chiron asked as Hestia stood.

"Yes. Now, Thea. I know you haven't been here long but I believe I should return you home."

But mom..."

"No buts," Hestia said. "You will be back in a week or two."

Thea frowned but nodded, she could understand her mothers reasons. She was at least happy she'd get to come back to go to camp in the following weeks.

Hestia placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and turned to Chiron.

"Chiron – " she began but Chiron interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask.

"I shall tell those who asked I escorted young Thea down to the lobby where her mother came to get her. I know."

Hestia smiled and nodded.

"Then I shall see you when I return.

Chiron sighed, processing everything he'd just been told, and watched as mother and daughter flamed away in a column of fire.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise. **

Following the time spent on Olympus during the Winter Solstice, Thea was practically in great spirits. She had finally gone farther then the waters of Ogygia, and had seen lots of new things.

Her mother had even brought her pictures of her time on Olympus and places around Manhattan she thought Panthea might like.

Calypso and Hestia had a good laugh as they watched her jump around in happiness, and then settle down beside Snow and Blaze and look at her pictures.

Panthea spent some of this time telling her companions of Manhattan and the camp they'd be going to in a few weeks.

Panthea had no idea of the disaster happening on Olympus not long after the Solstice, and the reason for Hestia's more than often short visits and the spans of time she didn't come to visit.

It was frustrating, but Thea told herself in the long run it would all be worth it in the end.

Soon she'd get to go to Camp Half-Blood, and see the camp her mother would tell her stories of growing up. Soon she'd get to make friends, and see Luke and Annabeth again.

She flushed at thoughts of Luke.

Her mother and Calypso called it her first crush. She called it being interested in him because she'd never seen or been around a boy before him.

She wouldn't admit that maybe, just maybe she had a small crush on the blond boy.

Calypso watched from further up the beach area of Ogygia, where they would usually eat which gave a beautiful view of the beach and ocean. Beside her was Hestia.

"We have to let her go... if she doesn't she'll be stuck here forever. If she does, she'll be in danger but she'll at least have the chance to prove her innocence."

Hestia sighed, a sad look in her eyes so deep the warm flames were almost nonexistent in her eyes.

"I knew they would react badly to her, yet I didn't think Zeus so – so childish as to believe Poseidon or I would use our daughter to steal from him."

Calypso shook her head.

"Pan has never been off Ogygia before the solstice, much less know how to steal," Calypso said. "He didn't get those brains from great aunt Rhea, that's for sure."

Hestia chuckled, smirking slightly.

"I am just so conflicted," Hestia said and there was a whoosh of ocean water and air slightly behind them.

Hestia turned along with Calypso, startled.

"Poseidon?" Hestia gasped.

"Lord Poseidon, it's an honor," Calypso said, eyes wide and she bowed slightly.

Poseidon stared almost blankly at first and then his jaw became less tense and he smiled slightly.

His eyes moved towards the beach where his daughter sat between two animals, that at first he was weary of but realized soon after these must be her friends.

Or Pets, either one. Hestia wouldn't have allowed her near animals that could or would have hurt her.

She seemed to be looking at something, and showing the two animals, one much, much larger then the little red one – a fox he realized.

The other was white, and as large as a half grown adult hellhound, a dire wolf he realized after a second.

His eyes softened and nearly misted over with tears as he realized this girl, with curly auburn locks and eyes he'd thought familiar, was his own. The one he thought lost to him ten years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hestia had waited as long as she could to tell the council what she'd done, and she steeled herself for the blowout that was bound to occur. She was more devious then her siblings gave her credit for. _

_She was after all the oldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea, she had to have inherited something from them. She was just so much more like their mother, and chose to hide any notion of a personality of a deceiver. _

_She hoped her family wouldn't hate her for her deceptions. _

_Walking into the throne room, where a council meeting was taking place – minus Hades seeing as it was not the winter solstice. To her surprise the scene she walked in on was chaos. _

_Zeus looked beyond any anger she'd seen her brother in before, and Poseidon was close behind, but also seem deflated and beaten – figuratively speaking. Everyone else was tense or yelling at one another. _

"_Everyone..." Hestia began, stepping forward as if to stop them from fighting. _

_Everyone ignored her, as if she were not even there. She sighed, sadly used to being over looked. _

"_Please, everyone just stop fighting – " Her eyes widened when she saw Artemis and Ares charging at one another. "Artemis don't attack your...Ares you put that sword down...oh Mother Rhea help me." _

_Stepping into the center she suddenly got tired of her family acting as if she were not there, as if she did not exist. The kid gloves were off, she thought to herself as she began to glow like the hearths flames. _

"_EVERYONE BE SILENT!" she practically roared as she she basically exploded up and out like a roaring inferno of the flames she was so fond of. _

_Soon her form took the form of a large, almost monstrous Phoenix. _

_Everyone stopped arguing instantly, sitting down in their thrones like scolded children and she glared at each one from her large fiery form and slowly the form shrank in. _

_She once again stood as a young girl, though she soon allowed herself to grow into her adult form. _

"_That's better," she said sweetly, and she noticed with smug pride that many were shifting in their thrones. _

"_Hestia," Zeus said, sort of scolding. "We are in the middle of a important matter..." _

_Hestia glowered at her youngest brother, as if to tell him not to go there with her. _

"_I know, I have something I need to confess," she said. _

_Everyone blinked in confusion and surprise. _

"_Hestia, what could you possibly have to confess?" Demeter asked with a laugh. _

_Hestia sighed. _

"_Something I have kept from you for ten years." _

_Zeus sat forward in his throne. _

"_We are listening sister." _

_Hestia took a deep breath and began. _

"_Ten years ago I was tending to the hearth as I always do, when I got this prayer from a woman. She was in pain I could feel as such. She prayed to me to protect and save my niece." _

_Poseidon looked up startled, his eyes wide in hope, while mumbles and gasp broke out among the gods and goddesses. Zeus raised an eyebrow his eyes turning from her to Poseidon shortly. _

"_Hestia..." Poseidon began, but trailed off. _

_Hestia knew what he wanted to ask. _

"_The woman was Sally Jackson. I arrived at her apartment as soon as I could, but I was too late to save the woman. She died seconds after I arrived, slumped over her babies crib. The room was in flames, the whole apartment was. She had tried to protect her daughter but when I came over it was apparent the baby was nearly dead from the flames devouring it." _

_Poseidon's eyes seemed to loose hope and so she moved on quickly. _

"_I knew there was only one way to save her at this stage, so I used an ancient blood adoption on the child. Panthea..." _

_Poseidon stood at the name, his eyes light, bright yet also accusing. _

"_My daughter... she is alive?" _

_Hestia smiled and nodded. _

"_The ritual was a success, Panthea Jackson lives. She is a little changed, being a blood adoption means she is no longer just Poseidon and Sally's daughter. She is mine as well, in blood, and abilities...my first child." _

"_But where is she?" Athena asked. "She would still be a demigod, would she not? Unless the fire burnt away her mortal body completely and she was reborn as simply yours and Poseidon daughter..." _

_Everyone looked at Hestia waiting for confirmation and Hestia shook her head. _

"_I didn't realize until later just how the flames had acted before the ritual. Athena is right, a lot of Thea's mortal coil was burnt away, much like Heracles when he ascended to Olympus. The difference was I intervened and saved Panthea, making it similar yet very different. Zeus intervened, making Heracles a god when burned, I adopted Panthea, you see." Hestia looked at their faces to see if they followed before continuing. _

"_I could feel she was still a demigod, but it wasn't until later I found out just how little human blood she retained."_

"_What do you mean?" Zeus grumbled. "She is a demigod, and you obvious broke the laws by raising her." _

_Hestia was surprised by the sour accusing tone in his voice, but figured it had to be something to do with the Olympians earlier fight. _

"_I did not raise her, I knew I could not and neither could Poseidon. I also knew that there would be an uproar at the fact she was possibly the child of prophecy. I wanted to protect her. I took her to the only place I could think of, Ogygia. She was raised by Calypso, though I have visited on occasion. There is no law against visiting as long as you do not interfere with a quest," Hestia reminded her brother. _

"_I needed someone to help me train her in the ways of her water abilities. I could teach her the fire aspects, but water..." Hestia shook her head. "I decided to call in a favor from Tethys." _

"_The Sea Titaness?" Poseidon questioned. "And she agreed? She's not exactly fond of me, neither is Oceanus." _

_Hestia smiled, and thought of how to broach this topic. _

"_It was after I found why Tethys agreed to train Thea. It turns out Sally Jackson was not a mortal, nor clear sighted." _

_Poseidon looked at her in surprise. _

"_What do you mean Hestia?" he asked, a little upset his older sister had led him to believe his only mortal daughter was dead. _

"_She was a daughter of Tethys, a demi-titan." _

_There were gasps scattered around, and wide eyes. Whispers and she rolled her eyes, typical behavior she thought. _

"_That means...with most her mortal coil burned away she is half-god, a quarter titan and a quarter human...if not less," Athena breathed, her eyes slightly wide. _

"_That's never been seen before," Hera said, weary. _

"_Panthea...she was the girl from the solstice, wasn't she?" Athena inquired, remembering the young demigod who'd tried to avoid being seen much. _

_Athena had noticed seeing as Annabeth seemed to know the girl and was friendly with her. She also gave off a strange aura, a powerful one for being a simple demigod. _

_An undetermined one at that. Her eyes now made more sense, they were the same shade as Poseidon's. What was seen of them anyways. _

_Poseidon looked at Hestia, in hope, as he remembered the girl who'd introduced herself as Pan. Pan...Panthea, Thea he realized. He smiled, and though her hair looked too light and red to be his or Sally's. It could be explained away though.  
_

_Sally's hair had similar auburn highlights, and he knew Hestia's hair was highlighted by the same auburn tone of coppery hair. Tethys also had bright fiery red hair. The adoption had just brought the trait to the front. _

"_She's alive," he muttered, grinning slowly. _

_Hestia smiled at her brother. _

"_She is, and I am sorry I kept it from you brother. I just wanted to protect her and it was safer if I told no one," she said and Poseidon sighed. _

"_I understand." _

_Zeus glowered at both. _

"_If she was the one from the solstice...she must be the thief." _

_Poseidon's eyes turned as cold and dark as the darkest ocean as he turned to glare at his brother. Hestia's eyes widened as she looked at Zeus as if he'd accused her of dancing naked in the center of the eternal city of Olympus. _

"_Excuse me?" she demanded and Zeus glowered in a way she'd never seen him direct at her before. _

"_Your daughter has stolen my master bolt!" he bellowed and Hestia's eyes widened, her jaw nearly dropping. _

"_Do not accuse my daughter of stealing, brother," Poseidon growled, gripping his trident as if ready to attack. _

_Hestia's shock wore off and she glared fiercely at her youngest brother. _

"_Panthea is not a thief, and she did not take your bolt. Or have you forgotten she left earlier then the other campers!" _

_Zeus sneered. _

"_I would not believe this of you Hestia, but obviously Poseidon has gotten her to do this for him. Or at least, if he knew about her before now and is simply playing dumb. I am inclined to believe he is, but you vouch for her?" _

"_I do, I was with her nearly the whole time she wasn't at the celebration. Chiron was as well!" _

_Zeus grumbled. _

"_My master bolt is missing and I am inclined to believe it is my nieces doing. She is dangerous, especially with blood of a titan running through her veins. I will give her a chance to prove her innocence. She has until the summer solstice to return my bolt, or she will suffer the same fate as Calypso." _

_Hestia's eyes widened. _

"_Brother, you can not be serous?" _

"_I am Hestia. Panthea Jackson must return my bolt by the Summer Solstice or she will be cursed to live immortally alongside Calypso on Ogygia." _

_**End Flashback:** _

"Lord Poseidon?" Calypso said, looking at him in concern.

Hestia sighed, and placed a small hand on her brothers arm.

"Brother, do you wish to meet her?" Hestia asked, and Poseidon looked down at his oldest, and yet youngest appearing at most times, sister.

"I came to escort her to camp...but I would like to get to know her before," he said, knowing that there was a chance if she did get a quest to find the bolt she might not survive. The life of a hero was dangerous and hard.

"I think she would like that as well," Hestia said, and took his hand and began to lead him down to the beach where Panthea was.

They were only a foot or so away from her when the white wolf rose it's large head at the sound of them, and the red fox nearly leaped to it's feet.

Panthea turned to look back at them and Poseidon's breath caught in his throat. She looked like a strange combination between him, Sally and Hestia. Her curls were inherited from Sally, the auburn from Hestia, Sally and Tethys.

The deep sun kissed tone of her skin was obviously a mix of Sally's almost ivory skin tone and his deeper tan – and maybe even Hestia's.

Her eyes were definitely her best feature.

On Olympus they had been purely sea green with a few specks of what looked like a golden-orange sunset around the pupil area – if one look closely enough at least. Now he realized those specks of golden-orange came from the fact she'd been holding the hearths flames back from her eyes.

Like Hestia her eyes flames with the warmth of the hearth fire, yet not as brightly and you could easily see the sea green behind them. But the effect was beautiful, and unique.

"Mama," Panthea said, smiling and then her eyes locked with his.

He smiled slightly when the flames in her eyes melted to the foreground and he could see the sea green irises she'd been born with more vibrantly.

"Panthea," Poseidon said, and said girl smiled.

"Father," she said, and stood.

He had to smile as well, and realized with some amusement her accent was that similar to Calypso and Tethys, like someone who'd spent a lot of time in Greece or around the area. It suited her.

"I am sorry, daughter, for not being there to protect you and your mother," he said.

Thea looked at him in a hesitant way and then grinned and darted towards him, hugging him – which with the height difference was not easy. She was barely 5'1, and he was around 6'3.

Hestia laughed, knowing Thea didn't hold grudges at all well, she was to kind hearted and loyal for that. But when angered she was not someone to mess with. She was a mix of the sea and hearth after all.

The rest of the day Panthea and Poseidon got to know one another, probably the only long period of father-daughter time they'd get in the coming years. With the threat of war, and the prophecy hanging over them.

Poseidon was amazed by the training Hestia had accomplished with Thea. She was a rather good shot when it came to archery, at least with her bow made by her mother, Pyrós.

She wasn't quite as good as a child of Apollo or a Hunter of Artemis but she could hit a target with a regular bow better then any since his son Orion.

She was also versed in swords. She could use spears, along with other long staffed bladed weapons with relative ease. Tethys had even begun working with her on tridents, but Thea would always favor the sword and bow.

Soon though it was time for Poseidon to take Panthea to Camp, and Hestia would accompany them.

"Thea, you with hold onto Snow and I will carry Blaze with me," Hestia said.

Thea nodded.

"Alright," she said, grabbing onto Poseidon's hand even if she didn't need to.

Tethys had taught her to travel by water early in life and it came easier to her but none the less she didn't know where Camp Half-Blood was, so she'd have to travel with Poseidon this time.

One hand was in Snow's fur, so they wouldn't accidentally leave her behind.

"Ready?" Poseidon asked, and Thea nodded, glancing up at her father.

Then seconds latter Poseidon, Thea and Snow were gone in a whoosh of sea water and breeze. Hestia smiled and followed, Blaze in her arms as she flamed after them to the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

**xXx**

Chiron waited just past Thalia's tree for them, and Thea looked in amazement at the camp laid out before her past the hill and large pine tree.

She knew the story behind the tree, her mother had told her.

"I did not except you as well, Lord Poseidon," Chiron said, obviously surprised by Poseidon's arrival as well.

"With Zeus' bolt missing, I did not trust my brother not to try and kill Thea if she came any other way," Poseidon said and Chiron nodded grimly.

"Come then, I will show you around the camp. I am assuming you two will be staying for a little while?" Chiron asked and he led the two Olympians, Panthea and her companions inside the camp.

"Not for long," Poseidon said, regretfully. "We both have to get back soon."

Chiron nodded and he shook his head and sighed upon realizing those still at camp year round had gathered to find out who had arrived.

Some were pointing and whispering, and Panthea caught that some were surprised by Snow and Blaze. She supposed they were surprising, it wasn't everyday a new camper arrived with a large white wolf as big as her and a smaller red fox.

"Ah, campers. I am sure some of you will recognize Lord Poseidon and Lady Hestia," Chiron said, knowing it was better just to get that out of the way.

There were gasps, and many jaws dropped before all the campers sank to one knee.

"And this is our new camper," Chiron said, and Panthea came to stand by the Centaur.

Snow and Fox followed loyally and protectively.

"Panthea!" Annabeth gasped, smiling as she recognized the auburn haired girl, though her eyes shocked the daughter of Athena.

It seemed her flaming sea green eyes caught everyone by surprise and many stared in awe. Some whispered about the possibility she was a goddess in disguise, and there were others she couldn't hear.

Suddenly there were lots of gasps as everyone pointed at a hologram which appeared above Panthea's head in green, golden-orange and sea blue.

Looking up Panthea blinked at the hologram. A trident with flames from the hearth surrounding it and a sea serpent twisting around the trident.

Chiron also looked surprised but seemed to know where the sea serpent came from – it wasn't any symbol of her father or mother.

"It is determined," Chiron said.

"All hail, Panthea Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Blood adopted daughter of Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. Legacy of Tethys, Titaness of the Seas."


	7. Misery Loves Company

**AN: So, this chapter we see quite a bit. The next chapter, which I am currently working on, will begin the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. Now I want to remind everyone that this story is Jason/Panthea eventually. But that wont mean she wont explore crushes and such before they meet. **

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 7: Misery Loves Company. **

The thing about publicly being claimed by a Titan... people tend to tread lightly around you.

In other words, they treated Thea like she was Greek fire waiting to go off. It didn't even matter she was more godly blood than Titan. The fact it was one of the original twelve Titans, Tethys, and one of the only still free Titanesses, made them weary.

Thea supposed they were weary because they'd never met anyone descended from a Titan, and they'd all heard the stories of the Titanomachy.

She could hear the whispers when she passed, they didn't think of her as a real demigod.

Not exactly because she was part Titan, though that was a big part of it. But because she was the blood adopted daughter of Hestia, a goddess who had never once had a daughter.

Hestia didn't even have a throne or cabin. Some didn't even see her as a true Olympian from some of the whispers she'd heard from some Aphrodite kids.

Needless to say she hadn't made a good first impression when she'd reacted badly to these sort of whispers. Not about her, but about her mother.

The group of Aphrodite kids met an unfortunate fate when the lake rose up and dragged them in – they'd been at the shores of the lake, close enough it didn't take much power, but then she'd been training since she was young in her powers.

Her eyes had also burst into flames, as did her hands. They were lucky she hadn't used them instead. But the damage was done, everyone having seen what she'd done. Eventually the Aphrodite children resurfaced.

That had been the day she'd arrived at camp, after her parents had left.

She knew she needed to get control of her temper better, her mother would be so disappointed in her for letting it control her and harm any of the campers. Even if they deserved it.

She had a complete lack of people skills though, not really having been around many besides Calypso, her mother, and Tethys. Then there was the fact many were also weary of her two companions, especially Snow.

The dire wolf was intimidating, more so than Blaze, but she was aware it wasn't just Snow and Blaze that stopped them.

She was a child of Poseidon as well as Hestia and a Legacy of a Titan.

She was alone in her own cabin, and no one knew what to make of her in the long run. She wasn't supposed to exist. Even Annabeth had been keeping distant from her over the first week.

By the end of the first week, she'd nearly broke down at the docks. She'd never been one to cry but she was beginning to regret wanting to come to the demigod's camp.

They couldn't seem to accept her among them, and she knew she was barely a demigod by blood. She even bleed a more amber tone than them. But she was still human-ish. She wasn't a goddess, or a Titan. Nor was she immortal, she was just... different.

She wished, as she stared out at the moonlit lake that her mother had never saved her.

What was the point? No one would accept her, not as she was now. Barely a demigod, but not a god. What was she really, where did she fit in if not with the demigods or gods?

She surely couldn't fit in with the humans, and the Titans... well there were only a few who were civil much less accepting of her. She was the least of their blood anyways, just enough that it enhanced her abilities with the waters, enough that it made a difference.

"Can I sit here?" a voice she was familiar with asked.

Looking over and up she saw Luke, a small smile on his face – though it looked more like a half smirk.

Panthea blinked.

"You... you want to sit beside me? The freak-girl?" she bit out and Luke sighed, taking initiative and sitting down next to her.

She noticed his hair looked messier than usual, probably just out of bed – it was rather late at night – and he wore a long sleeved, thin, gray shirt, which seemed to be inside out.

Probably something he'd thrown on in the dark.

He wore sneakers – she'd learned the shoes around here actually had names other than shoes or sandals, strange – and knee length shorts, a grayish color with many pockets.

"I'm sorry about the other campers, but not all of us think you're a freak, Thea," Luke said.

Thea glared slightly at the ground under her feet as she pulled on the loose strings of the jeans some of the Demeter children loaned her.

Out of all children of the gods, the Demeter, and Hephaestus cabins were the nicest. They still didn't seem to want to be alone with her or befriend her, but they didn't exactly whisper mean things about her, or try to ostracize her either.

"I was really excited to come here, I've only ever seen Ogygia before now," Panthea began, and she could feel Luke's eyes on her. "It's not what I expected."

Luke nodded.

"Eventually, things will die down. No one has ever heard of a god, Titan, human hybrid. In their eyes..."

Panthea threw a stray rock into the canoe lake, her eyes narrowed and flaming.

"I don't belong here," she said, bitterly.

"You do," Luke said. "Or you will. You just got to give it time."

"And until then?" Thea muttered, really not intending for it to be heard by the older boy.

Luke laughed.

"Well, misery loves company," Luke said, and held out his hand to her. "Hello, Panthea Jackson, I'm Luke. I'll be your company."

Thea's lips twitched and she chuckled, taking the hand he offered.

"Pleasure to meet you, company," she said, playing along.

This whole world was still new to her, but she'd been catching on pretty quick. For now, she was just happy she'd found one friend.

The following week was a little better than the first. Seeing Luke around her, helping her train and generally being her friend caused a big stir among the campers.

Panthea got the impression Luke was a big deal among them. He'd been at camp for a long time, councilor of the Hermes cabin which was packed with undetermined children, and regular children of Hermes.

She soon learned he was also the best swordsman in 300 years. So, needless to say he moped the floor with her during their first lesson.

When he'd taught them a disarming technique she'd proven that she had some skill in the sword, even if the one she'd brought with her was completely wrong for her. She'd felt it as long as she'd owned it, the balance was just all wrong.

She might have fared better against Luke if she had a properly balanced sword, but alas she did not.

Yet.

It seemed Annabeth had finally gotten over her shock enough to approach her again, or maybe it was just the fact Luke had taken the plunge – as she'd heard some saying, though she was a little unsure what that meant exactly – and people figured if he could be around the daughter of Poseidon and Hestia, then they could too.

That didn't mean everyone was clambering to be around her now, not even close. But she'd met some of the demigods other than the few in Demeter and Hephaestus cabins that she'd originally met.

Connor and Travis Stoll from Hermes – they weren't twins, but they looked so much alike she'd thought they were. They were actually the strangest people she'd ever met, pranksters and she'd learned to keep an eye on her possessions when they were around.

Katie, a daughter of Demeter was one of the very first to actually not seem afraid of her. She'd been the one who'd let her borrow some clothes, considering her chitons probably wouldn't work for most things.

Not long after she'd found a suitcase with new clothes on her bed, a note from her mother apologizing for not thinking of more modern clothes for her before.

Beckendorf had offered to make her some armor, seeing as they didn't have any in her size in stock. It was probably one of the only nice things anyone had offered in the two weeks she'd been there, other than Katie.

Considering Capture the Flag was almost every Friday she would need the armor.

The armor itself had turned out great, not very different from the others, but a girl who didn't seem all that interested in being close friends, but wasn't treating her like a disease had enchanted it to grow with her.

That way she wouldn't have to have it re-sized over the years.

Lou Ellen, one of the very few claimed children in Hermes cabin that was of a minor goddess – Hecate.

It made sense why Lou Ellen didn't care about the fact she was a legacy of Tethys, Hecate had been born of two titans, so before she'd been known as a goddess she was basically a Titan herself.

As said before, Fridays was Capture the Flag.

This would be her first game, seeing as the week before they hadn't played.

"You ready?" Luke asked as he saw her trudge over to them.

The blue team was mostly made of the Hermes and Apollo cabins, the two largest in camp. It would be Athena, Hermes, Apollo and of course the Poseidon cabin against the Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabins.

Thea had on the armor Beckendorf had made for her, a pair of jeans, and camp shirt under her armor. The shield they'd given her was bigger than needed, much to her annoyance. She hated shields, they slowed her down.

The sword she had was the closest to being balanced she had, but then that was to be expected seeing as it was the one she'd had since she was younger.

On her back she had a quiver which she'd brought with her from Ogygia. Her mother had said the regular arrows that Pyrós formed out of flames might be dangerous to use during training or battle games like this.

So she'd given her an early birthday gift the week before they'd left for Camp.

The quiver was made to be able to hold as many arrows as she desired and any arrow fired was enchanted to return to the quiver after a few minutes (about a minute, up to three, depending on distance).

Most were regular celestial bronze arrows (the ones enchanted to return), others were arrows with other enchantments. Fart, exploding, solar, and fog to name some. Her mother had called in a few favors with Hecate to create them.

"Yeah," Thea replied,smiling lightly.

Luke smirked and said, "You look decked out for a war, Thea."

She flushed.

"Well, mom warned me the campers took this game seriously," she told him and he blinked before nodding.

"Right, still getting used to that. You're the first daughter of Hestia, ever," he said, and her nose twitched in embarrassment.

"Do the Athena and Ares cabins always lead the teams?" Thea asked, as she observed the two teams forming.

The banners depicted symbols clearly for Athena and Ares.

"Not always, but most of the time," Luke replied. "We've made an alliance with Athena this game, though you already know that. Once someone has won the banner will change."

Thea blinked.

"How?" she asked.

Luke grinned momentarily.

"You'll see," he said. "Watch out for the Ares cabin, and Clarisse's spear especially. You'll be on border patrol, so they'll probably come after you at one point or another."

Thea smirked.

"They'll have to find me first," she said, and he gave her a confused look before nodding and the Blue team headed into the woods for the game.

Seeing Annabeth ahead, looking very serious, she sad a quick farewell to Luke and jogged up to walk beside the daughter of Athena.

"So, what exactly does border patrol consist of?" Thea asked, unsure how else to begin the conversation.

Annabeth glanced at her with almost weary gray eyes.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she said, "Just guard the creek, and don't let anyone past."

Thea frowned, Annabeth wasn't telling her something.

"Alright," Thea said and then with determination she looked over at the thoughtful blonde.

"I'm sorry, if I offended you in any way," Thea began. "I mean, I didn't tell you or Luke the truth on Olympus..."

Annabeth sighed.

"It's not that, it's... your dad is Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon just don't get along."

Thea blinked.

"That's it? You've been avoiding me because our parents hate each other?" she asked.

Annabeth gave her a narrowed stare and shook her head.

"I also didn't know what to think of you, it just doesn't seem logical. You being a daughter of Poseidon and Hestia and a demigod."

Thea blinked.

"So? Hestia is my mother, well, one of them. My birth mom was a demi-titan daughter of Tethys, she died in a fire where my mother adopted me. She saved me from dying."

Annabeth looked at her wide eyed.

"See, that there. You openly admit your related to a Titan, we've always learned that Titans were cruel and evil. So... none of us truly know if we can trust you or not."

Thea's face dropped, sadly.

"Grandma Tethys isn't cruel or evil," Thea finally said, glaring slightly. "No more than any of the gods at least."

With that Thea moved on, and soon found herself at border control.

It was sort of boring really, and she felt sort of guilty for what she'd said to Annabeth. About the Titans being no more cruel than the gods.

Truth be told, Thea couldn't say that was the complete truth or not. She knew Tethys wasn't but she'd never met any other Titan before. Well, unless you counted Calypso.

Thea's head snapped to the side as she heard footsteps, and twigs snapping in the forest. Narrowing her eyes she looked around and noticed a tree on the other side of the creek.

Smirking she ran over to it, threw her shield down in the creek and began climbing up the tree with ease.

Ogygia had a lot of trees, of all kinds, so she had learned to climb early. Once she was about ten or fifteen feet up she knelt on the thick branch and looked down bellow at the border.

Her sword was in it's sheath at her waist, and Pyrós was now transformed in her left hand.

Her instincts payed off, sure enough there were a group of butch Ares kids that broke through. She could tell they expected to find her.

"Where is the little punk," Clarisse snapped, walking into the creek where Thea had thrown her shield.

It wasn't like she needed it, she could use her abilities over the hearths flames to create shields that were pretty effective.

"Maybe she ran like the part Titan freak she is," one of Clarisse's brothers snarked, laughing at his own words.

Some of the other Ares children joined in, though Clarisse was looking around as if expecting her to sprout out of the ground.

Thea snorted, her father may be the Earthshaker but her abilities over the earth were few. She couldn't just jump out of the ground like some hidden ninja trick.

Pulling a celestial bronze arrow from her quiver, Thea smirked as she realized it was a fart arrow.

Looking at the scarf she had around her neck she positioned it over her mouth and nose before notching the arrow and pulling back the string.

She remembered everything her mother had taught her about archery as she steadied herself and aimed for a spot right in the center of the group of Ares kids.

Just as Clarisse looked up, spotting her, she released the arrow and watched as it connected and a green fart smoke was released. Stinking up the area instantly.

"Oh, you stupid..." the rest was said in Ancient Greek, and wasn't suitable for even an adults ears.

Chuckling, her eyes alight in a eery sea green and flaming kaleidoscope, she stood on the branch, using years of playing in tress and balance plus agility to walk along it.

Calypso had always told her she had the balance of a jungle cat.

"Get down here and fight," a coughing Ares camper yelled.

Thea allowed her bow to returned to bracelet form and and jumped from the tree with practiced ease, even with it being so high up she landed in a roll and came back up, her sword drawn.

The Ares campers wasted no time attacking.

Thea was able to duck under the first sword, and move away from being stabbed with another but she was being gainged up on.

One got lucky, and slashed her arm, cutting a rather deep gash into it.

When they saw the blood, which had an amber tent to it, they laughed. They cleared to the side for Clarisse to walk towards her, her pig eyes narrowed angrily.

"She even bleeds wrong," one of Clarisse's sisters said, laughing.

"You're not so tough, hardly big three material," Clarisse snapped.

Thea glared, backing away some, not used to seeing her own blood. It made her feel dizzy.

Thea couldn't react before the bigger girl's spear nearly shishkebabed her, sending electricity through her body.

Her eyes seemed to cross at the feeling, or at least blur dangerously. She staggered and soon found herself in the creek with a splash.

The Ares campers laughed and began to approach on her.

"You all idiots," Thea snapped.

"Why's that, you're the one on the ground, demi-don't," one boy said, as if his pun was funny.

"Demi-don't? Is that supposed to be funny or clever?" she snipped, and the water traveled up her arm, healing her cut as it went.

"Pulverize her," Clarisse snarled and as they approached, Thea kicked out and up, her foot colliding with Clarisse's gut and forcing her back.

Then, she flamed from the creek to behind the campers.

Raising both her hands she felt the tug in her gut and the creek rose. As the Ares campers realized she was behind them, some turned and the waters from the creek crashed down on them with force.

It was enough force that they were all knocked off their feet and the water covered them for close to a minute before she allowed it to go back towards the creek bed.

The five Ares children were spluttering and coughing from lack of air and she walked closer, standing above Clarisse who was shaking a little and clutching onto her electric spear.

Raising her foot, she brought it down on the shaft of the spear, snapping it under her boot like a twig.

"I think I am big three material," Thea said.

It was in that moment the blue team burst from the woods with the red teams flag and the shivering, wet Ares campers got to their feet in rage.

"A trick!" Clarisse raged. "You'll pay for this, Prissy!"

Panthea didn't even bother to wonder where the girl got that from, it couldn't exactly have anything to do with her name. There was no way, that she knew, that Panthea could be shortened to Prissy.

"If you don't want to choke on water again, Clarisse, I'd stay down there," Thea said, and walked over to the border where she could see a watery outline.

It was barely there, but when the water had rose and then went back it had become apparent to her someone was invisible.

"Nicely done, Hero," a familiar voice said and Annabeth removed a Yankee's cap and she became visible once more.

Her clothes were wet though, as was her hair, but she seemed impressed.

"Annabeth," Thea said, smiling as she picked up her sword which she'd lost during the fight earlier.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth muttered. "For acting the way I have. You were right, just because you're different doesn't mean you're not trustworthy or one of us."

Thea grinned.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said.

Moments later there was a growl from the woods and everyone stopped short of what they were doing. On a small incline of the woods was a monstrous beast around the same size as Snow, but bigger.

"Hellhound," she heard Annabeth breath in shock.

Thea's eyes widened. Despite having trained since she was little, she'd never been faced with a monster before and so she froze.

It was staring right at her with crimson eyes and as she backed away onc step, two steps, Annabeth turned to look at her with wide gray eyes.

"Thea, run!" Annabeth yelled, and Panthea was about to do just that, her hand going to where she had sheathed her sword just in case.

She didn't have time to do anything, the hellhound growled and pounced. It was one large leap and though Annabeth tried to help her by getting in front of her, it sailed over Annabeth and landed on her, pushing her to the ground.

Thea screamed as it's claws tore into her chest, and armor. It was good armor, but even it wasn't able to withstand the claws of this monster. It ripped through like butter and into her flesh.

Just as she raised her hand to use her powers of fire, the hound's jaw and teeth wrapped around her left shoulder.

With a scream of pain the shocked and horrified campers gasped and yelled as the daughter of Poseidon and Hestia burst into flames. From head to toe, even her auburn hair was on fire, but nothing burned but the hound.

Chiron even stopped firing arrows, all of which seemed to hit everywhere but in vital areas of the hound. It was probably the biggest, most powerful hellhound they'd ever seen.

Chiron feared this might be one of Hades personally breed hellhounds, which made regular hellhounds look like a common wolf on steroids.

The hellhound burst into flames soon after Thea's had caught fire. Annabeth acted to many's surprise and thrust her dagger into the flaming hounds head. It fell over on it's side, smelling of burning hellhound flesh, flames still eating at it.

"Medics!" Chiron called, and some Apollo children were fast to move forward.

They were weary of getting closer though, not because of the reasons many had before when she'd first arrived, but because she was still covered in flames. Like a girl made of fire.

"We can't get closer," Will Solace, one of the older Apollo children told Chiron. "The flames are too hot."

Annabeth looked towards the creek.

"We need to get her into the creek," she said, and she looked at Beckendorf and other Hephaestus kids.

"Beckendorf, can you and one of your brothers get her there. You're flame resistant, right?"

Beckendorf walked over to the flaming girl and got close enough to kneel next to her, the flames seemed to lick at him but didn't burn him, but he seemed to be getting a pained look on his face.

He nodded.

"We'll have to be quick," he said, looking up. "These flames are of the hearth, they are stronger then the forge. They'll begin to burn us eventually."

He looked over to two of his brothers.

"Jake, Kyle," he called. "Come help me."

The two other sons of Hephaestus nodded and while Beckendorf picked Panthea up under her arms, the other two got a leg and quickly carried her to the creek and sat her down as gently as they could.

Their hands were smoking but not burnt, but they were red and looked as if they had begun to catch fire as well. Any longer and they may have burnt or blistered.

Once in the water the flames began to lessen until there were only a couple dancing around her. Soon she was just laying in the creek, her armor and clothes torn and bloody.

It was worse than they'd once thought, but the flames seemed to have been keeping her from bleeding to death. As the water flowed around her, some seeming to be pulled towards her like a magnet, they could see her wounds begin to heal.

Soon there wasn't even a scar, or at least not a very apparent one. At her shoulder there seemed to be one, but it was faint. Probably because it was the worse of the injuries.

Panthea did not move, she seemed unconscious.

Chiron galloped forward and picked the girl up, placing her on his back before turning to the demigods.

"The game is over, and has been won. Hermes holds the laurels, but now we must retire. I will take Panthea to the infirmary."

"Chiron," Annabeth said, stepping forward, concerned. "That was a hellhound from the fields of punishment. Wasn't it?"

Chiron sighed.

"I fear it was more than the common hellhound, Annabeth," he said. "Someone had to have summoned it."

"It was her, Panthea summoned it!" Clarisse spat and many looked at her as if she were stupid.

Chiron shook his head.

"Hush child," he said. "No, someone powerful had to have helped, or... it was sent, but I do not know how."

"Could Hades have..." Luke began, seemingly thoughtful.

Chiron shook his head.

"That is enough of this, everyone return to their cabins."

With that Chiron galloped off with Panthea on his back.

Everyone knew the discussion was over, but none could help but wonder what would happen next?


	8. Shake It Out

**AN: So first of all I want to apologize for the long, long wait. **

**I've had a lot going on and some accursed writers block thrown in. Unfortunately this doesn't mark my return to regular updates, I apologize for that. **

**I have some things going on right now that stop me from updating like I used to. I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again. Right now this and The Sea's Daughter are the only stories I have chapters ready for.  
**

**Again I am sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Reborn of Fire. **

**Chapter 8: Shake It Out. **

_'They mislead you girl,'_ a dark voice echoed in her mind as she woke up slowly.

Gasping, Panthea shot up in the infirmary bed, which while it was softer than a run of the mill hospital bed, still left her stiff and sore. She had a strong suspicion this was because she'd been unconscious for some time.

"Pan, lay back," A familiar voice said from her side, pushing her back onto the bed by a hand on her chest.

She didn't resist and once she laid back she saw the curly blonde hair of her friend, and the stormy gray eyes laced with concern.

She sighed and looked around, noticing a satyr was there as well. He had curly hair and looked like he was probably in the puberty stage of a satyrs life.

"Grover, wasn't it?" she asked, her voice cracking some from lack of use.

"Yeah, um, I'm Grover," he said, and then smiled some, lowering the tin can he had been nibbling on nervously. "I've heard a lot about you from Annabeth and Luke."

Thea smiled.

"Good things I hope," she said and then looked at Annabeth. "How long have I been out? The last thing I remember is the hellhound and fire..."

"You really gave us a scare, Thea." Annabeth gulped as she recalled. "You just burst into flames and we only barely got you into the water... you could have died."

"I've never actually fought a monster before," Panthea admitted softly, looking down almost ashamed. "I've never been off Ogygia before the winter solstice and camp. I've trained for it, but actually facing it... it was not what I expected."

"Ah, don't feel ashamed child, many demigods have frozen in the face of their first monster," Chiron said as he entered the room. "I'm glad you're awake, Panthea. You've been out for three days now."

Thea blinked owlishly at the news. Three days? That would definitely explain why she felt so stiff and why she was suddenly so hungry. Not to mention the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"It was that bad?" she asked.

Chiron turned grim, nodding.

"Unfortunately, the hellhound was able to sever the jugular vein, if it hadn't been for the fire you called upon you would have died within a few minutes – if not sooner. Even our best Apollo campers can't heal that on the spot, not without the proper supplies."

"I've never actually called on the hearths fire like that before," she muttered and smiled. "Mom always said the hearth was a protective force before destructive. But that it could be even more deadly when provoked than a normal flame."

Chiron chuckled, that did sound like Lady Hestia.

"Indeed," he said. "Annabeth, why don't you help Thea get around. I'm sure she's hungry and has other needs."

Annabeth nodded.

"Sure, Chiron."

"Grover, you can come with me. Mr. D will want to know she's awake," Chiron said and Grover nodded. Before turning to go Chiron looked back to Thea who was being helped up by Annabeth.

"Once you've pulled yourself together child, return to the big house. There are certain things that must be discussed."

Thea looked at him, and realized a split second later what it could be. The lightning bolt, this probably had something to do with the missing weapon.

As she got used to being on her feet once more, she couldn't help but think about the voice which woke her from her sleep.

The dark voice, which spoke of malevolence and power. A velvety temptation laced inside every word, as if he knew something she did not.

She shook it away with a shudder. There would be time to think about it later.

**xXx**

Panthea shivered as she came back from seeing the Oracle.

She wasn't sure she would ever be able to think of a mummy the same way again, and she was sure the Oracle's words were forever burned into her mind.

With fiery-green eyes she returned to where Chiron, Grover and Annabeth were, her face paler then ever before, her coppery red hair still held back into a gold woven french braid.

The gold silk ribbon woven into the braid glinting from the lights that shone off it and were striking in her red hair.

"So?" Annabeth asked, giving her sympathetic looks.

Thea was sure the blonde daughter of Athena had seen the Oracle before, even if not to receive a prophecy.

She had to wonder why the girl would have seen the mummy-girl if not for a quest but shook that thought off. It wasn't any of her business.

"She gave a prophecy. We'll go west and face the god whose turned. Find what was stolen and see it safely returned..." she trailed off, not sure she wanted to tell them the last two lines.

Chiron looked at her searchingly, as if sure she wasn't finished.

"Anything else, Panthea? We need to know whats ahead of us," he asked and biting the inside of her cheek, Thea shook her head.

"No, that was it."

Chiron didn't look convinced but didn't press her on the subject.

"I see," he said. "Then we know what must be done."

"Going west," Annabeth muttered, and then looked over at Chiron. "You think he's taken it haven't you?"

Chiron nodded grimly, and Grover stuffed pinochle cards into his mouth nervously.

"There is no one else. He has every reason to want to frame Poseidon for the Master bolts thief," Chiron said.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Thea asked, confused.

Chiron sighed.

"Can you think of none who would prosper from this war, Thea?" he asked. "The hellhound that attacked you, could only have been one of his personal hounds, they were unlike the more common hounds."

"But why send it after her while she's at camp. How?" Grover asked, and Panthea could see and hear the nerves in his voice.

"He's desperate," Annabeth said. "It could be the only answer. As to how... someone in the camp maybe? Hades had to have someone to take it for him, gods cant take other gods symbols."

Thea blinked and gasped.

"Hades?" she asked. "You think it was him who stole the bolt?"

Chiron nodded.

"I do. The quest is clear, you must go to the Underworld and retrieve the bolt. You must also safely return it to Olympus before the Summer Solstice."

Thea bit her lip and nodded, but on the inside she wanted to do anything but. A monster gripped at her chest, squeezing the fear she felt into ever fiber of her being.

"The question remaining is will you take this quest. I wont lie, there is the chance you three may fail," Chiron said.

Thea then realized she wouldn't be alone, looking at Annabeth and Grover who looked nervous but willing she sighed.

"Right, so where is the Underworld?" she asked.

Chiron smiled slightly.

"In Los Angeles, of course," he replied. "It is important, before I send you off to warn you. If you did not already know to stay out of the sky. Zeus will take every chance to kill you, now that he knows you exist."

Thea nodded.

"I know, mom told me when I was younger how dangerous it was for children of Poseidon to fly," she said, and then she looked to Annabeth and Grover. "You two sure about this? I wont be upset if you don't want -"

Annabeth huffed, cutting her off.

"Don't even think about it Seaweed Brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, as I've said before, and someone has to be there to make sure you don't mess up."

Panthea snorted, amusement lighting up her eyes.

"If you do say so yourself, Wise Girl," she said, and smirked.

"I want to help as well, I'm a protector... it's my last chance to prove I can do this," he said the last part softly, she almost didn't hear him.

She grinned then, nodding.

"A trio, that'll definitely work."

She sounded cheerful enough, but inside she knew the three of them were about to embark on the highway to hell.


End file.
